Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor
by Tigeradara
Summary: Harry Potter awakes on his 16th birthday in a strange place. There he takes up training. Voldemort is gaining power. Meanwhile Dumbledore is always manipulating. Harry must fight both of these men to ensure that the world he loves is free. HHR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Heir

**Written by:** Tigeradara

**Rating:** M

**Summary: ** _On his 16th Birthday Harry awakes in a strange place. He finds _

_himself in the land of the Elves long since departed from this _

_world. There he undergoes training on swordsmanship, _

_hunting,hand-to-hand combat, stealth and tracking as well as _

_normal classes. He gets trained by the best and soon becomes_

_the best. To him he has been with Elves one year but in his world _

_only a week has gone by. He is told that the reason he was granted_

_this training is because the Elves held a long standing debt to one_

_Godric Gryffindor stating that 'when my full heir is in desperate need_

_of assistance/training the Elves will take up the call' they were simply _

_holding true to that debt. Meanwhile, during his training Dumbledore_

_is looking for him frantically, not enjoying that his perfectly constructed_

_plans concerning Harry were going down the drain. He will do _

_ANYTHING to get it all back. Hermione is worried because she realizes_

_she has always loved Harry more than anything. Harry as well realizes this _

_in the year he is gone. This is the story about what happens when these_

_paths cross irrevocably. _

--------------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter---------------------------------------------------------

There is a beautiful women dressed in all white standing on a lake. She is beckoning him towards her

and he is helpless to stop. She seems familiar and he just has this complete feeling of safety, comfort,

and completeness. Her long brown hair hung loosely just below her shoulders and slightly bushy. And

warm chocolate eyes call to him. Just as he recognizes her... he awakes with a start.

' 

'ugg..' he thinks to himself, 'that same dream again. what is going on? I've had that dream every night

for a week. Surely it means something?'

' 

Just then he looks at the clock and realizes that it is just past midnight on July 30th. Just one day

until he turns 16 and of legal age inthe Wizarding world. He could finally do something about his life.

No more being deceived by that old man Dumbledore. It ends tomorrow.

' 

Harry Potter is not a normal boy by any means. He is Wizard, fresh home from Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry. But even in the Wizarding world Harry is not a normal wizard, in fact you could say he is quite the famous

Hero. You see when he was all but a year old, the darkest wizard of the time turned up at his home. There his mother and father

sacrificed themselves so he could live, because of this act the Dark Lord Voldemort was thought to be vanquished. The entire world

(wizarding that is) believed Harry to be their Savior. For with his mothers love he was the first person to ever survive the

Avada Kedavra curse. Dumbledore decided Harry was not to grow up in the wizarding world and gave

him to his Aunt and Uncle to raise him in the muggle world. Harry's family hated him and was constantly hitting and starving him

growing up. Until he reached the age of 11 when he was able to rejoin the world to which he rightfully belonged too.

' 

That was 5 years ago and since then Harry has faced the Dark Lord 4 times sense then, surviving each

time. The 4th time he actually watched as the man returned to full power and a friend die right in front of him. Then, this past year he

realized that he had been manipulated byDumbledore and in turn got his Godfather killed because of it. On top of that he realized that

the entire Wizarding world depended on him to be their savior in the form of a prophecy that states he is the only on that can kill the

Dark Lord.

' 

He hated it. He really did. But mostly he hated Dumbledore. The man was just as bad as Voldemort as

far as he was concerned. He wrote Harry's life for him without giving Harry a chance at saying anything

about it.

' 

Just then a red and gold Phoenix appeared in the middle of his room with a letter attached to his leg.

It said:

' 

Harry,

I know you were looking forward to getting out of your Uncles house

but unfortunately I can not allow you to do so. You must understand,

you cannot leave no matter what. It is of the utmost importance.

Do not even go outside. If you do I will know, and you will have to

face all the consequence that come with it.

Albus Dumbledore

' 

"Son of a Bitch! He promised I could leave! Whats he getting at? Probably hoping I don't mess up his

plans of total control and pull a runner" turning to Fawkes he said "Tell your master I said Fine"

' 

With that the Phoenix left with a burst of flame, leaving Harry alone again.

' 

Still grumbling, Harry got back into his bed to try and go back to sleep thinking about his friends and

a way to get them to believe him about Dumbledore and all his manipulations.

----------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter-------------------------------------------------------------------

At he same time an old man was sitting with a smile on his face. He had just gotten word about young

Harry. Thank Merlin he did not realize that the blood wards were null-in-void. After all, Voldemort had

Harry's blood. He could get through the Wards. But Dumbledore needed him there so he can look up

to Dumbledore as Grandfather figure, this way he could always trust Dumbledore and come to him if

anything 'unpleasant' had happened. He also got up to go to bed. Not realizing that the boy in question

trusted him about as far as he could through a pregnant Giant.

-------------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yes I know 17 is the wizarding world coming of age year. However for this story let us just make it at 16 alrighty?? Alright.

For all of those out there- Dumbledore will be very Manipulating and Evil in this fic. There will be

Lemons. And this will be a 'Final Battle' fanfic!

Thank you to all those that will read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor

**Written By: **Tigeradara

**Rating:**M

**Summary:**_On his 16__th__ birthday Harry awakes in a strange place. He finds_

_himself in the land of the Elves long since departed from this_

_world. There he undergoes training for swordsmanship,_

_hunting, hand-to-hunting combat, stealth and tracking, as well as_

_normal classes. He gets trained by the best and soon becomes_

_the best. To him has been with the Elves one year but in his world_

_only a week has gone by. He is told the reason he was granted_

_this training is because the Elves held a long standing debt to one_

_Godric Gryffindor stating that 'when my full heir is in desperate need_

_of assistance/training the Elves will take up the call' they were simply_

_holding true to that debt. Meanwhile, during his training Dumbledore_

_is looking for him frantically, not enjoying that his perfectly constructed_

_plans concerning Harry were going down the drain. He will do _

_ANYTHING to get it all back. Hermione is worried because she realizes_

_she has always loved Harry more than anything. Harry as well realizes this_

_in the year he is gone. This is the story about what happens when these_

_paths cross irrevocably._

-------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter-----------------------------------------------

It was the next night about an hour until midnight. One hour till he turned 16 and came of age.

' 

Harry was sitting up thinking about his friends. Well, more like one friend. Hermione Granger to be exact. He was slowly coming to grips with the idea that he was getting more than friendly feelings for his bookworm friend. She was always there, and was always looking out for him. She was beautiful, kind, smart and on occasion quite adventurous if the situation called for it.

' 

Just then he looked up and saw 4 owls coming towards him. One was his own Snowy owl, Hedwig. The other he noticed was Errol the Weasleys owl. The other two he did not recognize.

' 

He went to open Errols letter and package first. The letter said:

' 

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday mate! Can't believe that your of age! How does it feel? Amazing I bet. Anyway I asked Dumbledore if you could come over sometime this summer and he said no, which was weird, but his orders. He told we weren't allowed to write this summer either, something about you wanting to be alone in your grief. So I won't write again. But we will be _

_in Diagon Alley on August 28th, if your feeling better hope to see you!_

_Ron Weasley_

_P.S. Hope you like your gift. Definitly use it, maybe it will help you? _

' 

What was Dumbledore getting at? Of course he was upset about Sirius but that doesn't mean he won't talk to his friends. He needed his friends more than ever before. Man, he couldn't wait to tell that man off.

' 

He tore into that package with a frenzy and out dropped a book. Harry was shocked! Hermione, he could understand sending a book, but RON? It wasn't possible. But then he looked at the title "**All the possible Chess moves known to Wizard Kind**" by Mashindor Cassingor. Chess, typical Ron.

He wanted to save Hermione's gift for last for some reason. So he opened one of the letters carried by one of the odd owls. It was from the Ministry of Magic and it said:

' 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Here at the Ministry of Magic we would like to congratulate you for coming of age. You are now allowed to do magic outside of school. Please do not abuse this privelege. And remember that doing magic in front of a large group of muggles is expressly forbidden. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Mathilda Bagshot_

Mathilda Bagshot

_Improper use of Magic Office_

Harry was exstatic! He could use magic! Maybe he could scare the Dursleys into allowing him to get some actual food. The letter said he wasn't allowed to do magic in front of a large group of muggles, 3 was hardly a large group! Plus, they already know about the magical world! Yes, today was shaping up to be a good day. Not to mention he was of age. If he wanted to go outside he could and the Headmaster couldn't do anything about it!

' 

Harry decided it was time to open the other letter from the odd owl. He took off the post and both of the owls flew out the window right away. He slowly opened this letter and he realized that this was his O.W.L. Scores. With shaking hands he opened the results.

' 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_These are your O.W.L. Results that you took this past year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please look over them with your family and choose your courses for next year. When you choose them, the course books will automatically appear. Thank you for a quick and speedy reply._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

' 

**O.W.L. Results for one Harry James Potter**

' 

**O results- 2 O.W.L.'s**

**E results- 1 O.W.L.**

**A results- 1 O.W.L.**

' 

**Teacher: Binns**

**History of Magic**

**Practical: N/A**

**Theory: P**

**Total: P**

**No O.W.L.**

' 

**Teacher: Trelawney**

**Divination**

**Practical: N/A**

**Theory: A**

**Total: A**

**1 OW.L.**

' 

**Teacher: Hagrid**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

**Practical: O**

**Theory: O**

**Total: O**

**2 O.W.L.**

' 

**Teacher: McGonagall**

**Transfiguration**

**Practical: E**

**Theory: O**

**Total: E**

**1 O.W.L.**

' 

**Teacher: Flitwick**

**Charms**

**Practical: E**

**Theory: E**

**Total: E**

**1 O.W.L.**

' 

**Teacher: Umbridge**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**Practical: O**

**Theory: O**

**Total: O**

**2 O.W.L.'s**

' 

**Teacher: Snape**

**Potions**

**Practical: O**

**Theory: O**

**Total: O**

**2 O.W.L.'s **

' 

**Teacher: Sinistra**

**Astronomy**

**Practical: A**

**Theory: A**

**Total: A**

**1 O.W.L.**

' 

**Teacher: Sprout**

**Herbology**

**Practical: A**

**Theory: E**

**Total: A**

**1 O.W.L.**

' 

**Total O.W.L.: 11 O.W.L.'s **

**Congratulations Mr. Potter. You have gotten the highest Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**O.W.L in History. The last man to hold this title was Albus Dumbledore. **

' 

Harry was stuned. He got 11 O.W.L.'s! That's a shocker! Especially about the DADA score. And with these scores he could become the Auror his Dad was. For some reason he got the feeling that his Mum, Dad and Sirius were extremely proud of him at that moment. He chose all the courses he would need to continue with his Career choice and turned to his last letter and package.

' 

He knew this one was from Hermione. And for some reason he was getting nervous. So he took the letter and package from Hedwig, gave her some treats, and started to read:

' 

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! 16, wow! How are you? Hope your doing ok. I know you must still be upset about Sirius. I know I still am. But you must realize that Sirius was a man of action and he would want you to be the same way. He wouldn't want you to sit and mourn his death. He would want you to get out there and fight and live in a way he couldn't. _

' 

_You know I'm right. _

' 

_Anyway, Dumbledore says you shouldn't have any correspondence since your still grieving. That's a load of tripe. I know you need people to talk to. So no matter what he says you can write back. Because of this I am starting to get a little weary of the Headmaster. I know that is odd, but I just can't help myself, I no longer trust the man. What about you? Do you trust him?_

' 

_I got my O.W.L.'s! 16 O.W.L.'s! I was so proud of myself and my parents are getting me a special gift when we go to Diagon Alley. How did you do? _

' 

_Anyway, I miss you loads. I really do! It is so boring without you around. Please write back soon. I need to here from you to calm my own fears._

' 

_Love,_

_Hermione_

' 

_P.S. I saw this in Hogsmeade the weekend before we left school and I thought of you. If you don't like it send it back and I will get you something else. I realize that it is not something you would usually get._

' 

Harry hurridly ripped his package apart to get to it and inside he found a Golden Gryffin pendant. It was a golden lion with golden eagle wings with its mane being red and with rubies for ts eyes. It was on a 24kt. Gold chain. Harry was speechless, it was gorgeous. As he put it on, he read the little note that came in the package:

' 

_Harry,_

_This pendant shows a Fire Gryffin. They are extremely rare. Only one has been seen in over 1000 years and was owned by Godric Gryffindor himself. That is why it is the symbol of our house. This pendant was actually owned by Godric himself! I don't think the lady knew what it was when she was selling it, but I knew and I thought of you! Hope you like it!_

' 

_Love,_

_Hermione_

' 

Harry was awed. He now owned a pendant that was owned by Gryffindor himself. He knew he would wear it always. He would have anyways because Hermione gave it to him. Not to mention Hermione felt the same way about Dumbledore that he did! Thank Merlin he wasn't alone. He never loved her more than he did then.

' 

Love? Merlin, he really did Love her. What was he going to do about this?

' 

Just then his clock struck midnight and when he looked up he realized he wasn't alone in his room anymore.

-------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter-----------------------------------------------

A/N- So what do you think? Hope its good! Don't worry I'm going to be updating a lot! Yea

Anyway I need some help with posting this stuff. Does anyone know how I can update without it being double space? I hate that??

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you!

And don't worry we find out more on Dumbledores plans and Hermione's feelings next chapter as well as who is the mysterious stranger in Harry's room!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor

**Written by: **Tigeradara

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **_On his 16__th__ birthday Harry awakes in a strange place. He finds_

_himself in the land of the Elves long since departed from this_

_world. There he undergoes training for swordsmanship,_

_hunting, hand-to-hunting combat, stealth and tracking, as well as_

_normal classes. He gets trained by the best and soon becomes_

_the best. To him has been with the Elves one year but in his world_

_only a week has gone by. He is told the reason he was granted_

_this training is because the Elves held a long standing debt to one_

_Godric Gryffindor stating that 'when my full heir is in desperate need_

_of assistance/training the Elves will take up the call' they were simply _

_holding true to that debt. Meanwhile, during his training Dumbledore_

_is looking for him frantically, not enjoying that his perfectly constructed_

_plans concerning Harry were going down the drain. He will do _

_ANYTHING to get it all back. Hermione is worried because she realizes_

_she has always loved Harry more than anything. Harry as well realizes this_

_in the year he is gone. This is the story about what happens when these_

_paths cross irrevocably._

--------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter----------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was a happy man. A very happy man. Although Harry Potter did come of age in the Wizarding world, Dumbledore made sure that someone was tailing him if he were leave the house. Although, he shouldn't. Albus knew he needed Harry to win this war and then Harry would tell the world that he was the man behind it all and he would get even more power than what he had now. He planned on making Harry Minister for Magic and be his 'advisor' behind the scenes and thus have the power of the wizarding world and the wizarding education as well. Of course if Harry didn't agree, well he doubted it. The boy would lean on him like all the others that came before him. Afterall he needed a grandfather figure in his life, and who better than the one that always led him?

Yes it was the perfect plan. Now all he needed a plan to get him to fall for a pureblood young women. Young Ginerva would be ideal. Afterall he needed a political advantage did he not? Well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

The Weasley's wanted to take Harry for the summer but Albus needed him cut off from the world. This way it would be a relief to be back at Hogwarts and easier for Dumbledore to use him in the upcoming year. Not to mention a gauranteed reason for him to return to school this coming year.

As for Ms. Granger, Albus wasn't quite sure if he should allow her to continue being friends with Harry. She was too smart for her own good. If anyone were to figure out his plans, it would be her. And that was all needed was for her to tell young Harry. He would loose all of his trust he had gained all these past years. Well he would decide a course of action later when school started.

Yes, that was a good plan.

---------------------------------------------------HarryHermionPotter----------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger was awake at midnight on July 31st. Which that in itself was odd. She, like any normal person, was normally asleep at this late hour. However, for some reason, she was uneasy tonight and could not get to sleep.

So she went out on her open Balcony brought with her two blankets. One to put on the cold wood to lay on, and the other, which was a comforter, to cover her self. Both were pure white. As well as her pillow. She lay there looking at the stars, just thinking. Every thought always led back to her Best Friend Harry Potter.

She knew she loved him with her entire heart. She started having these feelings during the Tri-wizard Tournament and they just kept growing and growing. She knew Harry could never return the feelings that she had. Afterall he liked girls like Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. The beautiful girls not the smart bookwormish girls like her. Sure she's gotten pretty and her hair was no longer bush but fell in slight curls just above her shoulders, but she would just be his Best Friend. And although it hurt more than she was willing to admit, she would always be there for him. If that was the only way she could be around him, then that was the way she would be around him.

He was such a good man. He always put others first, even though he deserved to come first in everything. He was so honest. You could always tell when he was lying. He has suffered more than one person should in a lifetime, and he was only 16! But he never complained. Sure he hated that he was famous for his parents death but he would always do anything to help any person, whether they liked him or not. All he wanted in his life was to be normal and one way or another, and no mater what he did he could not get that. Fate was one cruel bitch when it came to Harry.

He didn't even realize that he was probably the most popular guy when it came to there school. Especially when it came to the ladies. Another reason her love would never get anywhere with him. But the thing with her was that she loved him for Harry, not for the Boy-Who-Lived unlike Ginny or Cho. She loved Ginny but Ginny only liked him for the legend that is his name, not for the man that is Harry. As for Cho, she only liked him because he was the last person to see Cedric alive.

She knows that Ron liked her, after all she was considered the brightest witch of her age, she could see the signs, but she just didn't like him in that sense. He was like a brother to her. Everyone assumed that the reason they fought so much was because of all the 'sexual tension', please! She had more sexual tension for a flobberworm than for Ron. Uck, she didn't even like to think about having sex with Ronald Weasley. Not to mention Ron had as much brains as the gnomes in his garden. She needed a man that could carry a conversation with her and Harry could definitely do that. They always talked about absolutely everything. On the night of the Yule Ball after Ron had stalked off, her and Harry had sat in front of the fire and talked until dawn the next day. Merlin, she loved him.

She only hoped that he like her birthday gift. She just that it was _him. _He represented everything that was Gryffindor, and so he should have something that represented the great man himself.

Just then she saw a shooting star. She close her eyes and made a wish that she hoped and prayed would come true.

_**'whatever Harry is doing I hope he is happy'**_

And with that she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. Happy, content, and safe.

-------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter-----------------------------------------------

Harry grabbed is wand and shot out a '_**Stupefy' **_without thinking.

The man held up his hands and put up a shield that absorbed the spell into it. Harry was stunned. That is not normal! He went to send another spell when the man spoke.

"You do not need to be afraid. I will not harm you. I do not work for the man that calls himself Voldemort."

"How do I know that? You could simply be trying to lull me into a false sense of security," Harry answered still holding his wand steady.

"Good. You are not too trusting. If you would like I will prove to you that I do not work for Voldemort?" the stranger stated with a smile.

Harry thought about this. If he could prove he was not with Voldemort that was a plus, but if he worked with Dumbledore that is just as bad. So he said,

"Alright but you will also need to prove that you don't work for the old man either."

"OK, I will kill two birds with one stone as I believe that is your saying is it not? I will recite the Prophecy that 'the old man' told in its entirety. '_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...One must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' _do you believe me now? I know you know that Voldemort doesn't know the entire thing and Dumbledore will not tell anyone else. "

Harry's head was spinning. He knew the man was right. Dumbledore wouldn't tell, it would be against his great plans and Voldemort didn't know it. So then who and what was this guy?

"Who are you? And why are you here if you don't work for either of them?"

"Those are good questions, my friend. My name Ramiche of the Wooden Elves. And I am here to uphold a debt. You see about 1000 years ago, the High Elves were well known to this world. However after the great battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin, of which we Elves sided with Gryffindor, when Gryffindor finally vanquished Slytherin the Elves decided to leave this world for the time of Man had come again. Godric the Great met us at the dock when we were leaving. It is our custom to give a gift to those who we are leaving or are leaving us. But instead of taking a gift he asked us a favor. He asked us that if his blood heir was ever in need of help or training we would be take up the call and help. We agreed. That is why I am here, to help relieve that debt."

Harry was shocked. Here is this Elf (and now that he looked he did have the pointed ears) saying he was the blood heir of Gryffindor. And saying that he will help him in training to fight Voldemort. Although he could use the training, was he really related to Godric Gryffindor?

He must have made a face because the Elf chuckled.

"Yes, you really are related Master Gryffindor. You see Godric's son Wulfric decided he had to much fame with the name of Gryffindor and switched it to Potter. Which was his mothers maiden name. Wulfric had Gondric who had Winston who had James who had you. You my friend are definitely related to Godric the Great. You have his hair you know?"

"runs in the genes" Harry mumbled. While he self consciously tried to flatten it. Ramiche laughed.

"That it does, that it does. Anyway, we must hurry. I am taking you to our world. Time is quite different there. Here you will be gone simply a week, but to you, you will have been gone a full year. So pack all you have. I doubt you will want to come back."

"I have to come back. Thanks to the blood wards this is the only place I am safe," Harry said as he started to collect his things.

Ramiche was confused. "What blood Ward? I know one used to work, however when Voldemort came back he took your blood did he not? Does that not mean he could get through the blood wards here?"

Harry had stopped moving, and you could see the fire in his eyes. You could literally see him getting angrier by the second.

"That wanker!! He told me this was the only safe place! He made me come back to a place where I was abused and starved. How could he do that to me!!!!" Harry yelled.

Ramiche was startled.

"Breathe Master Gryffindor, breathe."

"I can promise you I will deal with him when I return" Harry said with clenched teeth.

"I would as well, my friend, I would as well. Now please hurry we haven't much time." Ramiche placated.

Harry finished packing everything. He turned to Ramiche,

"Would you mind if I sent a letter. It is just to a friend, I won't tell her anything. Just that I am leaving for a week and ask her to take care of Hedwig, my owl for me?"

"That would be fine. But please hurry!"

Harry grabbed a parchment and quill and wrote a quick letter to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I need you to take care of Hedwig for me. I am going away from here for a week. No one will be able to find me don't worry. Voldemort or Dumbledore won't get me, that I promise you. I fully agree with you that Dumbledore is no longer trustworthy. I won't becoming back to the Dursley's either. It has come to my attention that the blood wards no longer work. Afterall Voldemort has my blood dos he not? _

_I don't know where I will stay when I return but I will find somewhere and I will see you when I do. I have so much to tell you. I miss you more than words can say on paper. _

_Thank you for the gift. It was beautiful and your right it is perfectly me. _

_Please don't tell anyone about this note or that you know how long I will be gone. Don't even tell Ron, he still trusts Dumbledore impeccably. And especially don't tell Dumbledore!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

With that Harry tied the letter along with food and treats to Hedwig's leg.

"I'll be gone for a week girl stay with 'Mione until I see you ok? Stay safe."

And with that he sent her off. He turned to Ramiche and said,

"Lets go"

And with those two simple words Harry Potter-Gryffindor disappeared from Number 4 Privet drive for the last time, and changed his life forever.

--------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter----------------------------------------------

A/N- Dang lots of writing in this fic!! Well what do you think? Hope you like it so far.

Thank you too all those that have read and reviewed. It means a lot for my first ever Fanfiction!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor

**Written by: **Tigeradara

**Rating:**M

**Summary:**_On his 16__th__ birthday Harry awakes in a strange place. He finds_

_himself in the land of the Elves long since departed from this_

_world. There he undergoes training for swordsmanship,_

_hunting, hand-to-hunting combat, stealth and tracking, as well as_

_normal classes. He gets trained by the best and soon becomes_

_the best. To him has been with the Elves one year but in his world_

_only a week has gone by. He is told the reason he was granted_

_this training is because the Elves held a long standing debt to one_

_Godric Gryffindor stating that 'when my full heir is in desperate need_

_of assistance/training the Elves will take up the call' they were simply_

_holding true to that debt. Meanwhile, during his training Dumbledore_

_is looking for him frantically, not enjoying that his perfectly constructed_

_plans concerning Harry were going down the drain. He will do _

_ANYTHING to get it all back. Hermione is worried because she realizes_

_she has always loved Harry more than anything. Harry as well realizes this_

_in the year he is gone. This is the story about what happens when these_

_paths cross irrevocably._

-----------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter-------------------------------------------------

When Harry appeared he was quite dizzy. After this passed he looked around and noticed that he was in a clearing of sorts. Somewhat like a meadow. Ramiche had already started walking and was walking to the left, toward the woods. Harry guessed he was supposed to follow.

When they reached the wood, Harry was astounded. It was gorgeous! The trees were taller than normal buildings and there were houses on the outside of the trees and stairs leading all the way up. The lights were like those that have been passed through crystals. It really was breathe taking.

Harry kept following Ramiche to the top of the tallest tree. There, he saw the most beautiful palace he had ever seen. He was awed.

Ramiche led him into the palace and into the throne room. He went right up to the King and Queen of the Elves and bowed. Harry did the same.

"Your majesties. May I present to you Harry Potter- Gryffindor Heir of Godric the Great."

The King looked over Harry, almost as if he was sizing him up.

"Yes, he does look exactly like Godric, although he has different eyes. He could use some building up. Welcome Harry Potter- Gryffindor to the Wooden Realm! Here you will be trained just as our own combat elves are. You will be trained by the best we have so no worries. Now how about you go get settles in and at dinner we will discuss all the things that need to be discussed? Excellent." 

Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one. So he turned to follow Ramiche out a side door. From there he was in a long hallway. It was made of the richest redwood. There was a red carpet leading down it and it had the crystal chandeliers hang from the roof giving it the light needed. It occasionally had a small table with a lamp or statue head on it. There were no doors which surprised Harry. How was he supposed to get in the rooms?

Meanwhile Ramiche was walking down the hall. Finally he stopped in front of a statue head. The head was one of, who else, Godric the Great. The statue said:

_**Godric the Great**_

_**Was the great commander and winner of the War with Salazar Slytherin on Earth. He treated all he knew with kindness and fairness. He felt all creatures were equal and treated them like so. The first Human to own a Fire Gryffin as a gift from King Rashink. He was one of the founders of the great magical institute 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. We give praise to Godric Gryffindor!**_

Harry was fascinated. Yes, he knew all of that information, but still it was his ancestor! Any information was was good information as far as he was concerned!

Ramiche watched him with an amused expression on his face. He knew that this room would fascinate his young charge. Harry looked up at him and asked,

"Well, where's my room?"

Ramiche smiled and simply reached down and pushed the head of Godric Gryffindor and miraculously the wall next to the table lifted up and there was a beautiful room inside. It had red walls and an oak wood floor. It had oak wood tables next to the bed. The bed was a four-poster, red with gold pillows and trim. It also had oak wood bookcases on one side of the room. It had a gold rug in the middle of the floor right before the fireplace. It was a cheery and homey room, almost like the Gryffindor common room. It also had an oak wood wardrobe fit exactly fit for him. His things were already placed where he wanted them without him having to be asked. Funny how these things tend to work. But really caught his eye was that this entire room was in Gryffindor colors!

Harry went to turn and say something to Ramiche only to find that the Elf had slipped out unnoticed. Harry went to walk around and get used to his hospitable accommodation. It was perfect, set to his exact specifications. If he were to design a room this would be it. The only difference that he made was that the picture he had with himself and Hermione, which had been on the bookcase, was moved to his bedside table. He knew deep down he was going to miss her more than he wanted to admit, even to himself. He vowed then and there to tell her how he felt the second he saw her.

With that thought in his head he turned and laid down on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep before his dinner with the King.

------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. First the Wizengamot decided to sack Minister Fudge and while that move was in turn good, who they replaced him with was not. Rufus Scrimgeour did not trust Albus Dumbledore and thus would not consult him when needed. Now Albus no longer had control of the Wizarding world. He had tried to get the Wizengamot to change their minds but did they? No. All because Amelia Bones did not wish to be Ministress. And for the life of him he could not find a way to fix this.

That would be enough to make anyones day bad, but on top that he now had to deal with a missing Harry Potter. The brat seemed to disappear without anyone seeing him, even his relatives! And he knew it wasn't by the invisibility cloak because Mad-eye had been the one on guard and he can see through those.

So where was he? It was like he just dropped of the face of the earth.

"Are you sure he didn't say anything to you Albus?" asked Mad-eye

"Yes, yes he told Fawkes he understood."

"You don't think that the Dark Lord has him do you?" Mad-eye asked hesitantly. He knew how Albus got wen he was Agitated.

"No. We would know if he did. No he went of his own accord. But where is the question!"

Dumbledore now got up and started to pace across his office. Both of Mad-eye's were watching him. Just then the fire in the office flared green and the head of Kingsley Shaklebolt appeared:

"No sign of the boy in Diagon Alley Albus. Have you checked with the Weasley's yet? If the boy was going to go anywhere he would probably go there."

Albus turned sharply. He hadn't even thought of that. Yes of course he would go there. Albus would simply go and collect him, give him the old you-have-disappointed me talk of a grandfather and once again forbid him from going anywhere and take back to that hell-hole. Yes, yes perfect plan.

"No Kingsley, I haven't checked there. But I'll do that right now. Thank you very much."

"Not a problem Albus." And with that his head vanished.

Albus turned to Mad-eye and said "If you will excuse me Alastor, I have a boy to keep safe." and with that he turned grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fire and yelled "The Burrow!" and he was gone.

Mad-eye watched as he disappeared and said "Keep safe my eye."

------------------------------------------HarryHermionPotter-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke with the sun shining on her face. She looked up and thought what a nice way to wake up. She then noticed a Snowy white owl on the railing waiting for to wake-up. So she got up and went to Hedwig. She untied the letter and package from her leg. She hurriedly read the letter knowing that it is from Harry. When she read it, she was surprised.

However she was happy that he agreed with her about Dumbledore and she was even more happy that he liked her gift. She definitely wouldn't mind taking care of Hedwig. She only hoped that he was safe and happy wherever he was.

From the letter is sounded he was going to come and visit when he came back. With that she ran down the stairs to make sure it was ok with her parents.

All the while she was wondering what it was that Harry had said he wanted to tell her.

---------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter---------------------------------------------

Dumbledore appeared at the Burrow in the middle of what looked like a family meeting. Everyone of the Weasleys were present except Percy.

Molly stood up and motioned him inside "what can we do for you Albus?"

Albus looked around making sure everyone present was on him "well you see it appears Harry has gone missing and I was wondering if he has shown up here?"

Everyone had gone pale at the mention of Harry missing.

"No Albus he is not here! Do you think he is ok? Do you think You-Know-Who has him?" Arthur asked shakily.

"No Arthur I know for a fact that Voldemort does not have him. However that mean Harry left of his own free will. That does not bode well for now he has no protection."

Albus was stumped. Where could that idiot boy have gone??!! He knew not to leave and yet he did anyway! It makes no sense and now all of his plans were falling through. Well either way at least he still has the boys trust. He hoped. He turned to the Weasleys and asked "Do any of you have any idea where he could have gone?" Meanwhile, he used Legilimency to make sure they were all telling the truth that they didn't know where the boy was.

They all shook there heads but Ron said "Have you checked at Hermione's? He might have gone there. It is a lot closer than here."

Albus looked at Ron and with that apparated out of there, strait to Hermione.

------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter------------------------------------------------

After asking her parents about Harry and wishing them a good day at work she went up to take a shower. Then she went to her room picked up her blankets and comforter and pillows and made her bed. She then sent Hedwig out to hunt, she really loved that owl. She went downstairs to make some breakfast for herself. As she was finishing her pancakes, she heard a knocking at the door.

Before answering the door she yelled 'Who is it?" through they door. The answer was "Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione was surprised. What was the headmaster doing hear? Then she remembered Harry, probably looking for him. With that she pulled up her Occlumency shields full blast.

"How do I know that?" she yelled "tell me something only the headmaster would know!" with that she heard a chuckle.

"You, Ms. Granger received 16 O.W.L.'s."

Hermione knew only the headmaster would know that so she opened the door, keeping up her shields. Unbeknowest to Harry she had been training herself in the art so she could help in case he came to her for help. She now looked up to the headmaster in the eye, playing her part.

"Headmaster! What do I owe to this splendid surprise?" she beckoned him inside.

"Well I'm afraid I have some bad news." Albus looked at the young girl in front of him, she paled when he said that. He tried to use Legilimency against her but was thrown back by shields. Now she scowled "Headmaster, I would appreciate it if you did not try to read my mind."

Albus was surprised, not many people could feel him going through her. But he knew it was her. However she did not need to know that.

"I apologize Ms. Granger, but I was merely making sure that it was indeed you. The information I am about to give you is quite confidential" he looked at her and saw tears in her eyes now.

"Is it my parents? Are they ok?" she cried

"Yes dear, they are fine. However Harry is not. It seems he has gone missing. Do you know anywhere that he could be?"

Hermione's eyes got wide "No sir! Do you think he is ok?? Do you think Voldemort has him? Oh no! Maybe I could look up a way to find him. I did get this book about tracking charms. Maybe I could find-"

Dumbledore interrupted her rambling "No dear. You can't but I must be going. Maybe they have seen him in the Alley by now. If you see him, will you let me know?"

Hermione looked at him "Of course headmaster. I promise" she said as she walked him to the door. "Thank you for letting me know. I definitely have some reading to do. You have a good day and good luck with finding him. But can I ask you a favor?"

Albus was once again surprised by this girl "of course dear, what is it?"

"Will you let me know when you find him? I'll be worried until he is found..."

"Of course. Good day Ms. Granger" and he walked down the front path as the door closed.

Inside Hermione was leaning on the door thanking Merlin she took primary school drama to help with her acting talents.

-------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter-----------------------------------------------

Harry Potter awoke yo knocking on his door. He went opened it revealing Ramiche "It is time for Dinner with King Rashink, Master Gryffindor. We must be leaving now" and with that he turned a motioned for Harry to follow.

Harry was brought to a large hall with drapes depicting all of the Elven history. He saw one with a man that had an uncanny resemblance to him fighting of a man with Elves around him fighting together. He must be Godric Gryffindor, he mused to himself. In the middle of the hall was a large table with many Elves already sitting down. There were only four spots open as of now all near the head of the table. One was the head spot for the King the other was on his right-hand-side for the Queen. The other two were on his left-hand-side. That is were Harry and Ramiche sat. Harry guessed that Ramiche was the Kings advisor so of course he would sit near the King. Harry sat next to Ramiche. Just then the King and Queen entered.

They all took a seat and the King quickly turned to Harry "So how are you enjoying your rooms? Amazing are they not?"

Harry thought back to his room and the comfortable bed "Yes sir, exactly to my tastes."

"Good! Now do you see that young Elf down the table? He has two swords strapped to his back?" the King said pointing.

Harry looked and did indeed see the Elf which had long blond hair and Grey sharp eyes. He was tall and skinny but you could tell he was quite strong, "yes sir" Harry answered dutifully

"Well, that is our best swordsman, actually our best everything. He will be your trainer. Most Elves would kill to be trained by him and you get too! Isn't that exciting?!!" Harry nodded "Anyway, he is quite tough and he will push you to your limits and beyond. He isn't afraid to hurt you. Know that this year will not be an easy one for you. He will teach you everything he knows from the sword, to the bow, to magic. You will leave here quite well practiced."

Harry gulped but knew he needed this, so he simply nodded. The King seemed to understand his thinking.

"Now! On to some good news." He snapped his fingers and an Elf appeared with a large red and gold egg. "Do you know what this is Harry?"

Harry looked but could not place where he had seen the egg before so he shook his head.

The King smiled and said "I would hope not! If you had then something would not have been right! Anyway, I am sure you know all about our leaving custom?" the King asked.

Harry nodded and said "that any time you are leaving or someone is leaving you, you give them a gift correct?"

The King seemed please that Harry had caught on so quick "Yes. Now this will be you gift. This, my friend, is a Fire Gryffin egg. Normally you would not know your gift until you leave however this way the egg will have hatched about 2 days before you leave and can bond to you as your familiar. What do you think of that?"

Harry was awed and humbled. To be able to have this rare pet as his familiar and be able to bring it with him to his world was amazing. He looked at the King and nodded his head and said "Thank you so much your majesty! I really don't know what to say to thank you enough!"

The King simply smiled and said "Good. Now I would say you might want to get off to bed, your training begins tomorrow and I know you will need your rest. Have a good night."

Harry said thank you and excused himself from the table. He went back to his room and laid down once again but this time he fell into a deep sleep with dreams of Hermione.

------------------------------------------------HarryHermionePotter------------------------------------------------

A/N- Thank you too all who have reviewed. I promise to work on my grammar skills. I know they are not the best. As well as my spelling.

To those who are wondering next we get to the training and a plan made by Dumbledore to try and lure in Harry.

Thank you and please read and review!


End file.
